A Sightless Look to the Future
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Nanao has a converstaion with her zanpaku-to spirit, asking about a few key events that will lead to the future.


_An- Nanao just mulls some things over with her zanpaku-to, unable to keep her thoughts straight after a few key events._  
_Disclaimer- If i owned bleach id share it with all of you._

* * *

Nanao slipped her legs off the large western style bed, reaching for her shihakusho, which had to have been discarded somewhere on the floor, amidst all of the large stacks of books, sake bottles, and large unmatted paintings that leaned against the wall. Her fingertips brushed fabric gently, her hands seeking inside the left sleeve, where she knew her friend was. As her fingers closed around the stealthily hidden blade, Nanao felt her eyes closing, her spirit walking to meet that of her one and only zanpaku-to.

_Inside her spiritual world, it was springtime, eternally springtime. Great sakura blossoms were in full bloom over gently rolling hills, a lakeside at the edges of yer view right then. The hills were a soft green, birds of paradise blooming up almost everywhere. She breathed in, happily, striding forward to the crisp waters edge that was before her, cattails and long swaying grass already bloomed around the edges, the water rippling gently with a light breeze that she almost couldn't feel. She slipped down to the ground, her back to a fairly large rock, waiting. There was another light breeze, answering her turmoiled thoughts, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder._

_"Nanao..." the voice was soft, sweet, as if it was the wind talking to her, not a person, not a spirit._

_"Metsuki." She felt long, slender fingers run through her hair, threading through it slowly._

_"I don't know what to say to you." Nanao turned around, looking at her spirit; her hair a shoulder length ivory color, sharp features, pale skin. She was clothed in long robes, outlining her gracefully, giving her a beautiful supernatural look. Her eyes were closed, the corners of her mouth still turned in a delicate smile, fingertips brushing the side of Nanao's face. "I can't tell you how to live you're life."_

_"You can tell me how everything is going to turn out with us... With everything."_

_"Nanao, you know this better than everyone; what I see can change faster than the blink of a sightless eye..."_

_"Won't you please... just open you're eyes when you are with me? I understand when you see the other spirits but... I do not judge you."_

_"You don't like looking into them. So therefore I will talk to you without making you unhappy." she reached down on the other side of the rock, pulling a flower from the ground, its delicate petals closed tightly, opening under her hand. "My Nanao must never be unhappy, and she is happy when with him."_

_"But my question is, will he do anything to make me unhappy, Metsuki, I know you can see it-"_

_"Nanao is beautiful, and he loves my Nanao. That is what I know for sure." She tucked the delicate flower behind Nanao's ear, brushing away a whisp of hair. "That is all there is, for it is everything." She rose, moving to her feet gracefully, helping Nanao up after her. "And until next time my lovely Nanao, for he will wake soon and wish to see you."_

_"No Metsuki don't-"_

Her vision blurred, focusing again in the room before. Nanao looked over her shoulder, towards her captain's waking figure, slowly rising to her feet to crawl back into the bed.

"Nanao, is everything alright?" His arm was wrapped around her tightly, comfortingly.

"Of course, Shunsui. I just needed to think things over for a moment. And... I believe I'm alright now." He smiled as she tucked herself back into his shoulder, their bodies intertwined again, his arm stroking down her hair to stop at her ear.

"I like the flower Nanao, it looks pretty on you." she smiled, fingertips brushing the delicate petals of a Bird in Paradise.

"Arrigatou Shunsui."

_"The future can change in the blink of a sightless eye, but the present will stay consistent. Arrigatou, Metsuki no Za Shourai."_

* * *

_Alrighty, so I was just being random, yay random! And I came up with this idea for nanao's zanpaku-to awhile ago, just never got around to writing about her. I feel because Tite Kubo didnt give alot of time to Nanao and her spirit, that she needed something special, and the first thing I thought of when thinking of Nanao was how she knew everything. And then it just kind of made sense; what if her zanpaku-to had the ability to look into the future? It would explain how Nanao knew so much, no matter the circumstance. and then I thought, if I don't be careful, this zanpaku-to is going to look extremely similar to my impression of Suzumebachi. Well, we cant have that can we? The occurance of Metsuki No Za Shourai being blind is something that makes so much sense, it almost doesnt make sense, how could a sightless eye look into the future? And it makes sense because the future can change so quickly, that a sightless eye could blink and it would all be different.  
_  
_Kaitsuu Koubakutaru Metsuki No Za Shourai__  
Open Wide, Eyes of the Future_

_~SnapTobiume10_


End file.
